Sunshine
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: I felt completely at peace and warm under the shinning sun. The scents of the meadow wafted around me filling me. Fluffy lemony Edward/Bella. BPOV.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

I felt completely at peace and warm under the shinning sun. The grass felt springy and new under my back, comforting rather than scratchy, as it could have been. My eyes were closed, but filled with the orange light of the shining sun through ones eyelids. The scents of the meadow wafted around me as I breathed in air that wasn't needed but more out of habit and comfort. Newly bloomed flowers, damp earth, pine, distant rain, the wonderful sunshine scent that made me warm inside, the perfect scent of my daughter, the heard of deer about 15 miles to the south. Even the sun-warmed scent of dog coming off of Jake was comforting. I could hear the hummingbird heartbeat of Renesmee next to Jake's steady one and the steady breathing, just like mine, coming from Edward, as well as the slight crunching of the stems that Renesmee was twisting to make a flower necklace for Jake. I already had a flower crown.

It was the first sunny day of spring and we had decided to take Nessie to the meadow to enjoy it. Everything was new and alive, a contrast to the dead of winter and our show down.

"Wow Bells, I knew never knew you had changed that much," Jake called jokingly breaking the relative silence. I knew he was referring to the fact that I was shinning like diamonds.

"I'm still as pale as I always was," I commented bringing myself into a sitting position. "And Nessie is glowing too."

"Yeah, I know," he said fondly as she placed the flower necklace around his neck.

"I think you're both beautiful," Edward whispered from the shade near Nessie. I smiled and marveled at everything once more. From my best friend, to my husband, to my daughter, everything was so seemingly perfect right now.

"Mama do you think Aunt Alice would like a flower crown?" Nessie asked.

"I think she and everyone else would like one," I replied. She looked around and noticed that most of the flowers near her had gone into what she had already made.

"I need to find more flowers than," she said standing up. "Come on Jake," she held out her hand to him. After he stood he took it and I could see that she was showing him where they could go look.

"We'll meet you back at the house," Jake called as he and Nessie started off on their search.

I sighed and lay back down and closed my eyes. I could hear their heartbeats still, always listening to them whenever I could. Their footsteps were getting farther away as time passed. Then I noticed other movements. Edward had moved, quickly, over to my side and was lying next to me. I turned and breathed in his sunshine scent and felt a shiver at his nearness. I didn't want to open my eyes, content to just be.

We stayed like that for a while, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer, his scent over powering all the others around us.

Edward began to kiss my forehead, and then my eyelids and I saw stars burst to life in front of my eyes. As he moved his kisses lower I opened my eyes to the dazzling sight of him in the sunlight, glittering and all mine.

He smiled at me. "You looked like you were asleep and needed a kiss to wake you," he said.

"You're kisses always awaken me," I hoped the double meaning would come through as I moved closer to him.

His mouth claimed mine and my hands, moving on habit, moved so one was around his neck and the other was tangled in his hair. The warmth within me exploded into a heat of an entirely different kind.

Closer, I wanted him closer. We began our practiced movements of removing each other's clothes. He gently pulled my light blue sundress over my head, breaking our kisses for a fraction of a second, freeing my hands from gripping him enough so I could, a second later, remove his dark green shirt. We connected again, and the rest of our clothes seemed to fall off in a pile of khaki and white lace.

The warmth of Edward was added to the warmth of the sun, creating new sensations in it of itself. Our bodies pressed together, my nipples hard as this moved over his chest.

More, always wanting more, we progressed. He tried to take control and move me on to my back, but I wanted to feel the sunshine on my back as opposed to the grass. I used that I was still stronger than him to my advantage and pinned him, kissing down from his mouth to the crock of his neck. He purred as my hands roamed over his chest.

I could feel him hard and wanting against my stomach. One of my hands moved to encircle him, gently teasing. His breath hitched and he sighed my name in pleasurable agony. I looked into his face and smiled.

I giggled. He turned his head questioningly. "I can see the rainbows from my sparkling reflected on your skin, making yours slightly shine on its own," I said before returning my kisses to his mouth and having my hand continue its torturous caress.

His hands grabbed my hips, cutting into my hard skin. He turned his head to break our kiss, moaning, "I need all of you." I moved and impaled myself on him, groaning in my own relief and bliss. His hands on my hips helped to keep a steady rhythm, as we joined again in kissing, sighing into each others mouths.

I could feel the wonderful, excited heat within me build as our movements became more frantic, more disjointed until finally I exploded into an explosion of warmth and contentment. I could feel Edward follow me, his release marked by a deep groan and a sharp thrust into me. I collapsed on to his chest, feeling my breathing match his.

We lay there, basking in the warmth of our shared pleasure and the sun until the shadows crept over us. We dressed and began our journey back through the fading light to our home.

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to try a different tone than what I generally use in this category. I generally go for the more humorous but, well, this struck me. I hope you like it.


End file.
